The present invention relates to a bariatric bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved patient support surfaces for use on a bed and an improved apparatus for controlling inflation and deflation of support surfaces on the bed.
Bariatric beds are designed for use by obese patients. Bariatric beds typically include a very heavy duty frame and side rails which can be pivoted outwardly to accommodate large patients. Obese patients confined to a bed for a long period of time are particularly susceptible to skin chafing which can lead to skin sores.
One area of an obese patient's body that is particularly susceptible to chafing is between the patient's legs. Often a caregiver will place items such as a towel between the patient's legs to keep them from rubbing together. The present invention is designed to provide an improved air cushion to reduce the likelihood of skin chafing in the legs of a patient.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a cushion is provided for supporting legs of a patient on a bed. The cushion includes an air bladder having a bottom surface, a side wall, and a contoured top surface. The top surface of the air bladder has a central elevated portion configured to define first and second spaced apart zones for receiving and separating first and second legs, respectively, of the patient.
In the illustrated embodiment, the top surface includes opposite first and second elevated side portions. The central elevated portion is located between the first and second side elevated portions to form first and second recessed portions therebetween for receiving the first and second legs, respectively.
The air bladder includes a front edge and a rear edge. The first and second side elevated portions and the central elevated portion extend between the front edge and the rear edge of the top surface. In the illustrated cushion, at least one strap is coupled to the bottom surface of the air bladder. The at least one strap is configured to couple the air bladder to a deck of a bed.
Typically, when the siderails of a bed are pivoted outwardly to accommodate an obese patient, foam blocks or pillows are positioned between the patient and the siderails. Such supports tend to move and also tend to cause perspiration which can lead to skin problems. The present invention also provides an improved support surface for supporting sides of the patient.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a cushion apparatus is provided for use on a bed having a frame, a body support surface located on the frame, a siderail coupled to the frame, and an air supply. The cushion apparatus includes at least one low air loss air bladder coupled to the siderail of the bed. The low air loss bladder is also coupled to the air supply. The air bladder includes at least one strap configured to couple the air bladder to the siderail.
The present invention also provides an improved apparatus for deflating air cushions on the bed. Particularly, the apparatus of the present invention automatically deflates a foot cushion of the bed as the bed frame moves to a chair orientation using a mechanical valve.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a cushion is provided for use on a foot section of an articulating deck of a bed to support the legs of a person on the bed. The foot section of the deck is movable from a generally horizontal bed position to a generally vertical chair position. The cushion includes an air bladder configured to be inflated when the deck is in its horizontal bed position and deflated when the deck is in its generally vertical chair position, a cover surrounding the air bladder, and an elastic cord coupled to the cover. The elastic cord is configured to gather the cover and the air bladder toward the foot section of the deck as the air bladder is deflated.
The illustrated cover includes a front wall, a rear wall, and spaced apart first and second side walls. The cord has a first end coupled to the rear wall of the cover adjacent the first side wall. The cord extends to the front wall adjacent the first side wall and is coupled to and extends along the front wall of the cover between the first and second side walls. A second end of the cord is coupled to the rear wall of the cover adjacent the second side wall.
In the illustrated embodiment, the elastic cord is stretched when the air bladder is inflated and retracted when the air bladder is deflated. The cover includes a bottom cover portion and a top cover portion coupled to the bottom cover portion.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a dump valve apparatus is provided for selectively inflating and deflating an air cushion on a bed having an articulating deck movable from a first generally horizontal position to a second angled position. The dump valve apparatus includes an elongated housing having an interior region extending along a longitudinal axis. The housing has first and second open ends and a central opening located between the first and second open ends. The central opening is configured to be coupled to the air cushion. The apparatus also includes a mounting portion configured to couple the housing to the deck so that the longitudinal axis of the housing is aligned at an angle relative to the deck to position the second end of the housing below the first end of the housing when the deck is in its generally horizontal position. The apparatus further includes a connector coupled to the first end of the housing to couple the housing to an air supply, and a piston located within the interior region of the housing. The piston is slidable within the interior region of the housing from a first position adjacent the second end of the housing when the deck is in the generally horizontal position to permit air to pass from the air supply into the interior region of the housing, through the central opening, and into the air cushion to inflate the air cushion. The piston is also slidable within the housing to a second position located adjacent the first end of the housing as the deck moves to its angled position so that the piston blocks air flow from the air supply into the first end of the housing. In its second position, the piston permits air to pass from the air bladder, through the central opening, and through the open second end of the housing to deflate the air bladder.
In the illustrated embodiment, the apparatus includes an L-shaped member having a first open end coupled to the second end of the housing. The L-shaped connector has a second, downwardly facing open end.
A mounting plate is located on an opposite side of the deck from the mounting portion. A swivel plate is coupled to the mounting plate to selectively open and close the central aperture of the housing.
Also in the illustrated embodiment, the piston is made from a metal material. Preferably, the piston is plated with a nickel material. The piston is formed to include a helical groove to provide an air bearing surface on the piston.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the connector is coupled to the second end of the housing to couple the housing to an air supply. The first end of the housing remains open to the atmosphere in this embodiment. The piston located within the interior region of the housing is slidable within the interior region of the housing from a first position adjacent the second end of the housing when the deck is in the generally horizontal position so that the piston blocks air flow from the air supply into the first end of the housing. The piston permits air to pass from the air bladder, through the central opening, and through the open first end of the housing to deflate the air bladder when the piston is in its first position. The piston is also slidable within the housing to a second position located adjacent the first end of the housing as the deck moves to its angled position to permit air to pass from the air supply into the interior region of the housing, through the central opening, and into the air cushion to inflate the air cushion.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.